


Respect

by punkflaming0



Series: Macgyver Reboot Drabbles [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: If Mac needs to be a man, Jack is here to help him.





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETAD!!
> 
> i jope you guys like that work ♡ i loved writing this. Father jack is the best and writing him being all protective and trying to help Mac fix the things with his dad gived me energy.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy.
> 
> Love. ♡

Jack literally grabbed Mac's arm in the middle of the living room and dragged him to his bedroom where they're supposed to stop to talk - because Jack _needs_ to talk. Under the poor light coming from the windows, they looked each other in the eyes with rage. Mac was the first the speak.

  
"What the fuck you had in mind when you invited my father to my Thanksgiving dinner?" The blond young dude almost yelled.

  
"For the exact reason you're thinking, because he's you're fucking father!"

  
Mac rolled his eyes - furiously.

  
"I don't care if he's my father or the Pope, I just want him to leave my house and leave it now! I wanna leave this room and don't see his ugly face."

  
"He's your father, Mac, you better respect him."

  
"Respect for what? For leaving? For abandoning me? For never giving me a call? For manipulating me?" The boy pointed to Jack like having a great idea. "You invited him because he demanded you to do it..."

  
"Shut that stupid mouth of yours, Angus."  
Mac immediately stopped talking as soon as he listened to his first name coming out of Jack's mouth.

  
"You never call me Angus" Mac almost whispered, practically saying that to himself, like an offended kid.

  
"I only call you Angus when I'm mad, and I'm freaking mad right now."

  
Jack took a deep breath before starting his lecture - because of course he was going to talk a lot about what happened less than five minutes later.

  
"You called him Oversight, you said you had no food to offer to liars, you treated him like a monster--"

  
"He _is_ a monster"

  
"Don't interrupt me" Jack said pointing a finger to Mac. "Your father did his best to protect you in his spy way of protecting and I know you'd do the same for your son if you had one."

  
Mac said nothing, so Jack didn't stop.

  
"And I hope you know me good enough to know that I'd give everything I have for five more minutes with my father, to say I love him and to say I'm sorry."

  
Then Mac understood what was the point of inviting Oversight, better saying, _James,_ for dinner.

  
"You have a new chance, kid, fix the things now, sit with him, say thanks for the new Swiss army knife he gave you and compliment his new brown jacket because it's as ugly as yours."

  
"Okay."

  
"Forgive him. He's your father. He loves you, and I know you love him. The reason he stayed away doesn't change how you feel about him."

  
Mac pointed to Jack forced a smile. The young man was trying not to cry.

  
"Fuck you, Dalton."

  
"I hope you listened to me with enough attention because I wont repeat all that shit."

  
Then Jack pointed to the door and indicated the direction with a move of his head.

  
"Don't treat me like a child" Mac protested.

  
"So don't act like one."

  
Mac rolled his eyes and walked back to the living room, where the dinner table was set with good food and expensive wine. Jack waited for the silence in the other to be break by applauses when Mac hugged James.  
_Sometimes a man gotta act like one._

* * *

 


End file.
